Saving Him
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: What if in the Half Blood Prince, it wasn't Harry who found Draco in the sixth floor bathroom, rather it was the other way around? Suicidal!Harry


**Ok, my first attempt at a serious kinda story, it is a suicidal!Harry story and with a little bit of hinted onsided Draco/Harry... maybe..?**

**Oh yes, if you're reading this please also go check out my other story Damn That Vengeful Spirit! if you like Harry Potter and Supernatural:D**

**Please R&R!!!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked briskly along the corridors of Hogwarts, heading towards the bathroom on the sixth floor, his nose in the air ready to sneer someone down if they were unfortunate enough to pass by. His outer appearance looked stern and proud, but on the inside, he was a mess. All he really wanted to do was to cry, but Malfoy's don't do that. A Malfoy would never show their weakness in front of anyone and Draco was not going to be the first to do so.

So, for this reason he was heading to a secluded bathroom on the sixth floor, one of his many hiding places within the castle. He doubted anyone would be in there because dinner was about to start soon, and this bathroom was on the opposite side of the castle from the great hall. He sauntered along carefully, constantly checking that no one was following him before he reached the door of the boy's bathroom.

Draco reached out to push open the door when he heard it. The soft sobbing echoed from the other side of the entrance door, it was soft but clearly audible. Draco froze at the sound of the crying. He looked both directions to see if anyone was watching him before attentively reaching out and slowly pushing the door open, stepping inside as quietly as he could.

He shimmied along the wall, trying to find the source of the crying while keeping his presence unknown.

"Don't," Draco heard Moaning Myrtle say from a cubicle down the end, "you don't want to do that…really, trust me I know…"

Draco continued to tip toe forward, silently and carefully. He heard Myrtle continue to make comforting sounds while the sobbing only escalated.

"Why…why is it always me…?" a voice said from a cubicle, one of the last in the row.

Draco froze, recognizing the voice, but he knew it couldn't be true.

_It couldn't be…could it?_ Draco thought as he continued to think it over. He contemplated whether to go see if his assumptions were true or to bolt for it, leaving whoever it was crying in peace.

His curiosity got the better of him as he continued sneakily towards the cubicle and Draco could see the door wasn't closed properly. He reached the cubicle where the sounds of the crying were coming from, and Draco stood noiselessly in front of the door.

The sobbing had stopped, and Draco thought that they must have heard him by now, but he didn't care. His hand reached out automatically and slowly pushed open the door to the cubicle.

A pool of red was the first thing he saw, then a head of messy black hair and then a pair of the pain filled green eyes, almost bordering on the color emerald.

Draco inhaled a sharp breath. His assumptions were correct. Sitting on the floor of the cubicle, with their back leaning against the wall was none other than Harry Potter.

"Potter…?" Draco whispered as the man in front of him tried desperately to wipe away the tears which continued to stream down him face.

Harry glared at the blonde Slytherin who was standing in the doorway of the cubicle, blocking the only exit for his escape.

"What do you want Malfoy…" Harry said menacingly as blood oozed from his wrists, pooling onto the floor in a puddle around Harry, soaking his clothes in a deep scarlet red which reminded Draco of the Gryffindor Quiddich robes.

"You're bleeding…" Draco said slowly as he eyed the puddle of blood, and the bloody knife which was lying on the floor beside Harry.

"No shit Sherlock," Harry said sarcastically, his voice growing fainter as blood continued to pour from the cuts. Moaning Myrtle had long since disappeared down the toilet, escaping back to the deserted girl's bathroom which she usually resided in. Harry silently wished she was still here, better her than stinking Malfoy in his opinion. He felt his eyes grow heavy as unconsciousness took hold and pulled him into the darkness.

Harry suddenly slumped forward from his sitting position, falling towards the floor; Draco shot forward and caught Harry just before he fell into the puddle of blood. Carefully and cautiously, Draco picked the unconscious Harry up and walked over to the sinks, laying him down on the cold tiled floor.

Draco then knelt beside Harry's left arm as he pulled out his wand and started to utter a healing spell which his godfather, Snape had taught him. Harry's slits on his wrists began to knit together, sealing off the wound. When Draco was sure the wounds were completely healed he stripped the black haired boy before walking over to the sink and rinsing the clothes under the running water. Draco cast a quick drying spell, a thousand thoughts racing through his head.

_Potter tried to kill himself… he slit his own wrists to try and kill himself, _Draco thought to himself as he sighed deeply, _and here I am, Draco Malfoy his sworn enemy healing him and helping him. _

Draco moved back to the still unconscious Gryffindor on the bathroom floor and sat him upright, trying to put on his now blood free shirt. He placed his hand on Harry's chest as he leant him forward to put his arm in the sleeve of the button up shirt. A slight shimmer sparkled on his back under the light from the bathroom and Draco leaned closer to see what it was. He gasped at what he saw, as he felt anger slowly bubble up inside him.

The word 'FREAK' was carved into the boy's back, the word stretched out across both shoulder blades and barely visible unless you concentrated on the scars. Draco traced the word lightly, his fingers just ghosting over the scars. He felt Harry shiver at the touch and quickly pulled away, not wanting the one man who was his sworn enemy to wake up and find him tending to him.

Draco continued to put back on the man's clothes while also seeing all of the other scars which riddled the Gryffindors' body. The most noticeable was the scar which was cut on a slight angle on his left arm, and the words 'I must not tell lies' cut into his hand. There were many smaller scars which consisted of cuts healing badly and a few looked like they were done with objects like knives or glass. But none were as large as the word which was carved into the man's back.

Draco felt his heart swell with guilt and regret. He had never known anything about the man who lay on the floor, unconscious. He had always presumed that Harry had it good, people who loved him, friends around him, always having someone to turn to. Draco had no one. His own father was using him, his mother only cared for him because he was the heir to the Malfoy line, his friends only hung with him because their parents told them too, he had no one.

But after seeing this, Harry Potter, the one person in the world who shouldn't be troubled had just tried to kill himself. Draco wondered what would have happened if he hadn't come here on a whim, would Potter be dead right now? Would have Dumbledore and Potter's friends find him lying face down in his own blood, and then they would weep for the 'boy-who-lived'. Would he be rejoicing at the loss of his arch nemesis?

Draco cringed. No, he wouldn't be, even if he did hate Potter, he didn't want him dead. He wasn't his father; he would never be like Malfoy Senior. Draco sat there for a while, just sitting beside the black haired man, wondering if when this was all over, he could be forgiven for everything he had done. If this war was ever going to end that is.

Draco finished cleaning Harry up, making sure that he was still in a deep slumber before cleaning up the blood on the floor and disposing of the knife. He hastily did a quick spell to clean his own clothes of blood before standing up and leaving the bathroom, just as quietly as he came. He stopped at the door before glancing back at the man who lay silently on the tiles, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He smiled sadly, silently apologizing in his head for everything that is to come and with that, Draco turned on his heel and exited the bathroom.

~Later on~

When Harry woke, his head was throbbing like crazy and his wrists felt all tingly and funny. He tried to think back at to what had happened. He sat there on the bathroom floor, his face furrowed in thought.

He remembered having a talk with Dumbledore in his office, and Dumbledore said something about…a way to defeat Voldermort, a horcrux or something along those lines. And then he had gotten the memory from Slughorn and then he had gone to Dumbledore's office and had overheard Snape and Dumbledore who were arguing about him. Then he remembered he heard Snape yell at Dumbledore about how Harry was going to die in the end and then Dumbledore ranted on about how it was all for the greater good.

Then, he had gone off to the bathroom, and he remembered getting really angry at Dumbledore, and he had a huge anger fit and then he remembered just sitting there crying. He cried about everything, how the world was unfair, why was it always him, why was he always the one to sacrifice everything for everyone, and that no one cares about his feelings. All they care about is that he has to save them all from Voldermort.

Then he remembered a knife…yes, he summoned a knife from the kitchen and he gave up. He surrendered to his fate, he had already had so many near death experiences, why not just let his fate take him now, just like Dumbledore said, sacrificing himself for others. He remembered moaning myrtle talking to him and then…and then…

Malfoy!! That's right, he had walked in and then he saw him and then…he had passed out. Harry looked down at his wrists which were the usual creamy white, no scars or blood. He saw his clothes had been cleaned also, no sign of blood anywhere and no knife either. He looked around himself and his gaze fell upon a folded piece of parchment on the floor next to him.

Harry picked it up slowly before opening it and reading the note. The elegant script was small and neat and only a sentence long, but it made Harry smile sadly.

_Your life is worth more than such a pitiful death, next time I won't be the one to save you_

Harry reread the note before standing and folding up the note carefully. He put it in the pocket of his pants before walking to the mirror and checking his reflection. He did a once over before he too left the bathroom, heading back to Gryffindor tower, thinking up an excuse as to why he wasn't at dinner.

* * *

**So guys, a little bit Drarry at the end...my first attmept too!!**

**I have to say, i love Draco Malfoy cause he is just awsome like that!!**

**Please review, it would make my day!!!!**


End file.
